wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Tadris "Teddy" Lightsparrow
Background Tadris was born in Lordaeron, but , as he remembers, his parents got in a large argument over his mother; Ella, being a "leg-spreading skank", and his father; William, being , "a low life drunken bastard". But he does remember having to leave his birthplace at at a young age. His sister, Hellene, was left with her mother; to experience the horrors of the Scourge. Tadris and his father relocated to Gilneas. They lived happily with Teddy's father's mistress for a long while, until he nearly was eleven, and got into a heated argument, and blurted out that he'd like men, more than women. This earned his mommy-in-law's booting from his home. He lived off the streets for a long while, before. Well. Streets during the worgen attack wasn't a good plan, he was bitten fast, and he lived in the wilds for a year, before being returned to sane state of mind, curiously going to Stormwind. He met a man named Erical. He continued on with Erical, eventually sparking a relationship with him, while also studying the other man's tactics as a fighter, becoming obsessed and under Erical's thumb soon after. After it became abusive, a friend of Teddy's killed Erical, but this only upset Teddy further, and he became a prostitute. He was also quite an alchoholic, and his abilities as an assassin faltered, not helped by the first man he felt affection for continued to reject him. Over. And over. He proceeded to marry a paladin, apperently for the hell of it, as he left his husband in a spychotic rampage, of course, not before using chloroform on him. Teddy's birthday passed and he became incredibly suicidal and AWOL'd, He returned, and decided to hang around his friend, Valkire, and the man who continued rejecting him; Nalus, who insisted that he wasn't a homosexual. Teddy trained harder tjan ever, and became a skilled combatant, and eventually, wanted to become a medic, taking training in that, too, meeting a man named Toddium Winston, who he quickly became engaged to. However, he eventually went missing. His student, the loyal Hesopha Mecintosh, made a demonic pact to help her find him, and he was soon reunited with Toddium, after about a month, but woe was Teddy - Nalus was bisexual, and Teddy had to choose. Again. He left Toddium, who went off and engaged his stalker, Beslan, and Teddy and Nalus quickly became engaged, and are now happily together, under Valkire Bloodaxe's very. Very. Protective watch. Teddy is an ebony haired man, with fair skin and a gentle face, his beard and hair are groomed short, and he himself is toned and jelly-bellied. He oddly enough, has a tail of matching color in his worgen form, and a great rearend (debatably!). He's bright and sunshiney and generally a little naive and silly. Involvement Teddy is sort of just, here. To be here, he's happy at the moment, and has no rivalries. Strategy Tadris will avoid a fight, but he enjoys his small knives; stillettos, they're small, and he loves to throw many of them, with accuracy. Unarmed, or with fist weapons, he's pretty skilled, and is agile, and is equally wonderful with weapons of all sorts, swords, daggers, maces, axes, he can do with them. OF course, he will try to get away, if he can. Quotes "... I have a tail and you're jealous." "My mouth has seen more traffic than Westfall in cattle season." "Bite me - actually, that didn't work well with the last guy I told to bite me... woof." Trivia He, uniquely, has a bushy ebony tail. He is accompanied by a small plue whelp, Leocgos, who he merely calls Leo, their comradery stems from their common silliness. He's a poet, a singer, as well as a random bard. See also * Link External links * External link Category:Alliance Category:Human Category:Move to Archive